


One More Story For You

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers & SuperCorp Winter Prompts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Propaganda, Sanver's Are Chilling At Home, While SuperCorp Are Dealing With The Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Okay so that's all I've got for now. The next prompt I have is actually Cuddling. Which I was having trouble with until after 2x08 and then it was pretty clear where to go with it. Hopefully I'll have it up soon. Winter break starts on Friday so I'll have more time to write. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later. (Also wish me luck cause I've got a concert in three and a half hours and I might be a little nervous.)





	

**_~Sanvers~_ **

“Oh… This one looks good.  _ Government Agency Spreads Toxin To Aliens To Make Them Gay To Control Non-Human Populations _ . I haven’t heard that one before.” Alex raised an eyebrow and stifled a chuckle as her girlfriend read the title of the bogus news article out loud to her from her spot on the taller woman’s sofa. 

“That’s… Original.” Maggie snorted as she was reading through the article, a couple of seconds of silence past while she finished reading before she turned back to Alex.

“Apparently it’s being slipped into alien’s drinks at bars and such and according to the article there is  _ no conclusive evidence as of yet but circumstantial evidence points to the obvious.  _ Oh you’ll love this. They’re using Supergirl’s saving Lena Luthor as a credible source. Something about the  _ mysterious enchantress of an entrepreneur entrapping the young superhero with her devilish charms and preventing her from interbreeding with the unwitting human males that are sure to fall into her path.  _ This is a gem, hold on I’m going to send this to Kara and Lena. I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of it.” Alex groaned.

“I never want to heard the word ‘breeding’ in reference to my sister ever again, I might throw up if I do.” Alex said as she curled up on the couch next to Maggie, handing her a mug of apple cider as she did.

“Thanks, Babe.” Maggie unconsciously pressing a kiss to her temple as she took the glass and sent the text off to Kara. She put her laptop and phone on the coffee table before turning back to the older Danvers with a soft smile on her face. “Enough of that. Who cares what the conspiracy theorists have to say when you have your absolutely beautiful girlfriend to make out with?” Alex smirked back at her.

“I can definitely get behind that idea.”

**_~SuperCorp~_ **

“Ummm… Kara… Can you come here please?” Kara looked up from her spot curled up on the CEO’s couch. She was spending the evening at L-Corp while Lena finished up preparing for her board meeting the next day and was surprised to hear from the other woman, who had been very involved in her work only a couple minutes ago. 

“Sure, what’s up?” She asked, jumping up and crossing to stand beside the other woman. Resting her hand on her shoulder as she did so. Lena pointed to her screen and Kara just barely stopped herself from freezing when she realized what she was seeing. It wasn’t a heavily discriminating photo but it got the message across. It was her and Lena holding hands walking outside of the brunette’s penthouse. 

“Where’s that from?” Kara asked, not sure what exactly what was going on.

“Anonymous source sent it in. They’re threatening to release it and several others to the press if I don’t adhere to their demands.” Kara’s eyebrows shot up.

“What do they want exactly?” Lena sighed.

“They want some of Lex’s anti-alien weaponry. Not that we have any of it just laying around, almost all of it was destroyed when I took over. I only saved things that seemed like they could be repurposed into something useful.” Kara squeezed her shoulder.

“What are you going to do?” Lena huffed, shrugging her shoulders.

“Depends on how you feel about it. I mean, given the time that they’ve given me to respond  my team could make something to appease them, but if the press finds out I’ve been supplying someone with anti-alien weapons then L-Corp is through. On the other hand I can’t really let you be put in danger. Lex’ll try to use you against me since he’s been having sure a hard time taking me out… Not that you didn’t already know that, that’s why we’ve kept our relationship a secret for the last six months… I’m rambling so feel free to interject any time.” Kara thought about it for a second, even though she already knew what she was going to say.

“Honestly, let them release the photos. It’s going to get out eventually and there’s no reason for you to risk your company over this. Besides, I have a super protective secret agent for an older sister, she’s already practically attack proofed my life.”  _ Also I’m Supergirl so chances are there’s nothing a common thug could do to me.  _

“Are you sure? We can’t take it back after it gets out.” Kara nodded.

“I’m sure.”

Three days later it was all over the news that Lena Luthor was dating the CatCo reporter Kara Danvers. And the world didn’t end… At least until Eliza called and Kara realized she’d forgotten to tell her adoptive mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's all I've got for now. The next prompt I have is actually Cuddling. Which I was having trouble with until after 2x08 and then it was pretty clear where to go with it. Hopefully I'll have it up soon. Winter break starts on Friday so I'll have more time to write. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later. (Also wish me luck cause I've got a concert in three and a half hours and I might be a little nervous.)


End file.
